Holiday Heaven or Hell
by Kawaii Neko
Summary: Hi ya this is my first fic so please go easy on me. The CSI team have had a horrible case and Grissom thinks everyone needs a holiday, but things dont always go to plan. PG for now but it may change. (Chapter 8 now up.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
None of the CSI Crew are mine. I also don't get any money from it.  
  
Author notes:  
  
This is my first CSI fic so please go easy on me. I don't know where this story will to so you will have to bare with me for a wile. All reviews are welcome.  
  
Well on to the story.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Holiday Heaven or Hell.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Gil Grissom walked into his office running his right hand through his greying hair. He sat down heavily into his black chair, and sighed staring at the desk fall of papers. He then added the folder of the case he had just finished with Nick and Sara, on to the top of the pile.  
  
Grissom Closed his blue eyes and rubbed them tiredly as he lent back in his chair, taking in the comfort and the softness of it. The case was still Crystal clear in his mind and he remembered it like it had happened yesterday. The horrible looks of the dead bodies. The deathly pale look on the two children's faces. The look of pure terror and pain.  
  
~ * ~ * Flash back * ~ * ~  
  
Two weeks earlier..  
  
"Hay Grissom." Brass shouted down the deserted corridor that Grissom was walking down.  
  
"Do you have to shout so loud Brass, I'm practically standing next to you." Grissom replied turning around to face Brass with a tired, and slightly bored look in his eyes.  
  
"I need you to call your guys in." Brass asked handing Grissom two brownish folders.  
  
Every thing had been very quite lately and Grissom had sent everyone home early, even Greg.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Grissom asked taking the folders.  
  
If Brass wanted all the graveyard shift called back, then there was only one thing that came to Grissom's mind, and it wasn't a party. It only ment trouble.  
  
"Two cases just came in, and I want you and your team to take them." Brass replied with a kind of sadness in his voice.  
  
Grissom flicked through the file on the top of the ones Brass had handed him, and stared shocked at what he saw.  
  
"Is that ok Grissom?" Brass asked.  
  
"Yeah." Grissom whispered. "I'll call them in right away and get started."  
  
Grissom turned around and quickly walked to his office not waiting for Brass to reply.  
  
When he got there he went straight to his phone and dialled Catherine's mobile number. He waited. On the 10th or 12th ring the phone was picked up and Catherine's voice could be heard on the other side.  
  
"Catherine Willows" she replied with a yarn.  
  
"Cath it's me, Grissom" Grisson said.  
  
"Hi Griss what's up? You ok? You sound kinda sad." Catherine asked, the sound of worry clearly in her voice.  
  
"I sorry Cath, but I just ran into Brass and he wants everyone back on shift." Grissom said flicking through some lose papers in his desk draw, trying to find some papers he needed for the meeting he was going to set up.  
  
"What's it about?" Catherine asked, sounding fully awake.  
  
"He was just given two cases and he wants us to take them. I am also organising a meeting in the staff room for 7:30 PM." Grissom said still looking for the papers.  
  
"Ok. do you want me to ring Sara and Nick for you?" Catherine asked picking up her mobile and looking for Sara's number.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind." Grissom asked grabbing the papers.  
  
"Yeah, no problem, I'll get to it." She replied, and then added before she hung up. "See ya in a bit Grissom."  
  
With that the line went dead on Grissom's phone as he put it down, and Catherine started to call Sara and Nick to tell them about the new cases and the meeting.  
  
Grissom looked at the clock on this wall and saw that it was 7:15pm. He then got up out of his chair and grabbed his mobile before he left his office. As he made his way to the staff room to get every thing ready for the meeting he quickly dialled Warrick's mobile number.  
  
Warrick's Voice came through the phone just after the first ring.  
  
"Warrick." He said sounding rather bored.  
  
"Warrick, its Grissom." Grissom replied walking in to the Staff room. "Brass just gave me two cases, so I need you back here. There is a meeting at 7:30pm, to go through them."  
  
"Ok Griss, See you then."  
  
With that, Grissom hung up and quickly dialled Greg's mobile number, while dropping the two folders on to the table.  
  
"Sanders" Greg Said.  
  
Grissom could hear Greg's awful music in the background and smiled slightly.  
  
"Greg it's Grissom." Grissom said walking over to the small table which had the coffee and mugs on. He then started to make himself some coffee.  
  
"Hi Grissom! What's up?" Grissom heard Greg's cheerful voice Say.  
  
"Well Greg, I'm sorry to say this because it sounds as if you are having a good time but, Brass has just given me Two new cases and I need every one back here, including you. There is a meeting in the staff room at 7:30pm."  
  
"YES SIR!!!" Greg said jokingly and then stared to laugh as he hung up the phone, and got ready to leave for the meeting.  
  
The line when dead and Grisson couldn't help but Smiled at Greg's humour.  
  
'At least some one can still brighten up our days.' Grissom thought as he set the table up for the meeting.  
  
And he knew that after they all went through the two folders that they would need Greg's humour to keep them going.  
  
'This is going to be the hardest case anyone of us, are probably going to do.' Thought Grissom as he sat down in his chair with his steaming cup of coffee. Looking the little children's faces, of pure terror. 'Especially Catherine.'  
  
He then looked at the clock on the far wall and saw that it was nearly 7:30pm. He then prepared himself for the awful things that he knew would be coming.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Author:  
  
Well what do you think? Yeah I know what you all are thinking. why was this first chapter so short. well I have good news for ya there. If I get some reviews I will post my next chapter which is more exciting and a lot longer. This chapter is kinda boring but you need to know the back ground really. Any way all reviews are welcome so please tell me if you would like me to carry on or not. Well its bye for now until we meet again.  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
  
I still don't own the CSI crew. (Starts to cry)  
  
AN:  
  
I'm going to make this short so you can get on reading the story. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. And as I promised this chapter is longer than the other one (starts to giggle) sorry about that too much sugar.. Well back to the chapter.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Holiday Heaven or Hell  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
It was 7:30pm, and Grissom was sitting in a chair sipping a cup of steaming coffee, when Sara walked in to the staff room. She walked over to the table at the end of the room where the mugs and coffee were, and fixed herself some. She then turned around and lent against the table looking at Grissom who looked deep in thought.  
  
"Hey Grissom, what are you thinking about?" Sara asked blowing onto her coffee before taking a sip.  
  
Grissom didn't say anything to let Sara know that he had heard her. He just kept deep in thought.  
  
"Hey Grissom!" Sara said again a bit louder. "Earth to Grissom. Is any one there?"  
  
But Grissom still said nothing. Sara was starting to get a bit enoyed at Grissom ignoring her. She got up from where she was leaning against the table, and walked over to him, and sat down in the chair next to his. She placed her coffee on the table in front of her, and then waved her right hand in front of his face to see if he acknolaged it.  
  
"What?" Grissom said suddenly, making Sara scream slightly, and jump half a mile in the air.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN." Sara said almost shouting at Grissom, as she fell back in the chair, and placed a hand on her chest trying to slow her racing heart.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sara. I must have been miles away, cause I didn't see you come in." Grissom replied. Looking at her, and taking another sip of his coffee. "Do you know if the others are here?"  
  
"Yeah, we all got here just in time to see Sara's hilarious reaction. It was priceless." Said a laughing voice from the doorway.  
  
"Shut up Greg, or I'll." Sara said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Or I'll WHAT, Sara?" Greg said in a challenging voice, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting in the empty chair next to hers.  
  
'I love it when she is wound up' thought Greg giving Sara his cheeky grin, and started to drink his coffee.  
  
Sara just glared at Greg, and was about to say something to wipe that really enoying grin off his face, when Grissom spoke up.  
  
"Ok guys. We have two cases." Grissom said, opening the first folder. "The first one looks simple and easy, so I want you Warrick to handle that one."  
  
"Ok Grissom." Warrick said taking the file that Grissom was handing him, and started to look through it.  
  
"It's a robbery at a little shop down Alms Street" Grissom said "It shouldn't take that long to do. The owner said that is was a bunch of teenagers, and she don't think they took anything, but Brass thinks it should at least be checked."  
  
"What's the other one?" Asked Nick who was sitting in-between Warrick and Catherine, looking at the last folder in front of Grissom.  
  
"Well this one is going to be a tough one." Grissom said sadly looking at the folder.  
  
Everyone was silent waiting for him to go on.  
  
Grissom cleared his voice and opened the last folder.  
  
"Right." Grissom said taking a deep breath opening another folder, which was inside. "This is a report from an interview that Brass done this morning, from a man called Mr Ted Smith." Grissom said. And then read out the report so every one would know what it said.  
  
Report:  
  
"This morning I was taking my dog Bonnie for a walk along the out side of Woodland forest. My dog then suddenly ran just in side the forest, and stood there barking. I walked up to the edge of the forest and stood next to her trying to see what she was barking at, but saw nothing. I then lent down to put her lead back on when she ran inside barking again. I then followed her inside calling now and again for her to come back, but she would only stop where she was and start to bark at me. So I carried on following her. She would stop now and again to see if I was following, but she would always keep a couple of feet infront of me. I must have been following her for about 10 - 15 minutes, until she stopped in side a small clearing, and started to dig near a old Oak tree." Grissom said stopping to take a drink of his coffee then went on.  
  
"I walked over to the tree to see what she was digging, when I saw some thing that looked like a hand or a arm. I then pulled her away from the hole, put her lead back on and tied it to one of the trees near to it, but not near enough for her to start to dig at it again." Grissom then stopped and looked at his team. He smiled slightly inside when he saw their interested and determined faces and knew that he their complete attention. So he carried on.  
  
"I tried to ring the police but I could not get a good reception, so I left my dog where she was and went through the forest till I came out of it. I walked to the road and rang the police, and told then that my dog has found something that looked like a small hand or arm. The police asked me where I was and then told me to wait there. I waited for about 5 - 10 minutes and when the police turned up I took them to the hole in the clearing where my dog started to dig. The detective who called himself Detective Brass told me to get my dog and go with a police man to the police station."  
  
Grissom stopped and looked at his team and then said, " Brass then called the day time shift to excavate the scene."  
  
"The day time People?" Nick asked shocked. "If the day time people are doing the scene then why has Brass given it to us?"  
  
"I don't know Nick, but I have a feeling it was because of what they found. Any way, they took pictures of what they found and bag it. They also block off the clearing so we would be able to see where the bodies were found. And also know where our crime scene is."  
  
"You just said Bodies?" Greg asked with a serious tone of voice. "I thought you said that the man only saw a hand or an arm."  
  
"Yes." Grissom said looking at Greg. " The daytime shift excavated two bodies. Both of them Children. They are being looked at as we speak."  
  
He then picked up some pictures and handed them to the team.  
  
"These are the pictures of the two children." Grissom said as everyone took a picture. He heard a few gasps coming from Sara and Catherine as they looked at the pictures. And every one of his team member's faces had turned a deathly pale colour.  
  
Grissom looked at the picture he still had in front of him.  
  
The children's faces were of a girl and a boy. Just by looking at the pictures Grissom could see that the boy was the oldest of about a year or two. And they didn't look much older that 7.  
  
The look on the faces was the most haunting part of the picture. Their eyes were wide open as if they were staring at some thing. And the deathly pale colour showed the look of terror and pains the children must have gone through before they were killed.  
  
The silence in the room hung thick and heavily as everyone looked at the two children's faces and their bodied half burred in the ground.  
  
No one knew what to say, and it was Nick who broke the silence first.  
  
"I'm going to get the person who did this to these children." Nick said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I know Nick, but you know that we can't let our feelings get in the way. You know that if you do, it could destroy the chances of finding the children's killer." Grissom said. Looking at Nick's face which showed a mixture of emotions.  
  
"Yeah I know Griss." Nick said leaning back in his chair rubbing his eyes. Then looked at his friends.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sara asked, looking at Grissom.  
  
"Well I'm going to talk to our good doctor about the bodies and find out how they were killed. While Nick can go and talk to Mr Smith and see if he can get any more information, and you and Cath, can go back to the crime scene and see if you can find anything that the day time shift missed. Also take some pictures of your own so if we have to go to court we'll have some thing that we have taken." Grissom looked at every ones face. Even Greg's happy sparkle had gone from his eyes, and his happy humour had vanished.  
  
"Is that alright with everyone?" Grissom asked looking around at everyone.  
  
A mummer of yes's came from everyone, as they all got ready to leave knowing what they had to do.  
  
"Hey Grissom." Warrick said just before Grissom walked out the staff room door. "When I have done this crime scene and the paper work do you want me to help with this case?"  
  
"Yeah, but that is only if you have finished that one first." Grissom said turning around to face Warrick. "You know the truth I think we are going to need all the help we can." With that Grissom turned around, and started to walk to the doc's lab, leaving Warrick standing in the staff room doorway.  
  
The next two weeks went pasted quickly. Warrick finished his crime scene and started to help everyone out with the other one. Grissom found out that the Children were not killed in the forest but in their own house, and their bodies were dumped in the clearing. The doctor told Grissom that the boy was 6 years old and died from a fatal head wound. The girl how ever was only 4 ½ maybe 5 years old and died slowly, because of two small stabs wound in her chest. Which Grissom thought must have been made by a screwdriver. Both children had their throats slit so they could not scream  
  
Sara and Catherine found blood on a near by tree In the clearing and sent it to Greg. The results shocked everyone because it was the children's fathers, and he seemed to be the most distorted out of him and the stepmother.  
  
In the end all the evidence pointed to the stepmother who said she killed them, because the father spent more time with them then her, also, the little girl would all ways keep pestering her for things when the father went to work, and never shut up. So in the end she had done the only think she thought was the good idea, and that was murder them and dump their bodies.  
  
~ * ~ End of flash back ~ * ~  
  
A knock on the door brought Grissom back to reality. He slowly looks up to find Catherine leaning against the doorframe, with a sad and depress look in her eyes.  
  
"Come. Have a seat." Grissom said extending his right hand to the chair in front of him.  
  
She walked in slowly never taking her eyes from the floor and sat in the chair looking at her hands. Grissom looked at her sadly knowing something was wrong. The silence in the little office hung heavily in the air, and he wanted to say something to break it. But he stayed quite knowing that she would talk when she was ready.  
  
It felt like 5 or 10 minutes had passed but only a couple of seconds had, before she spoke.  
  
"Grissom I would like some leave." She finally said, still not looking at him. "I want to spend some time with Lindsey, that is if it ok with you?"  
  
"Sure." Said Grissom. " You know, I think we all need a break."  
  
Catherine looked up for the first time ever since she had stepped in to his office and her face showed her puzzled expression.  
  
"I've had a talk to Brass, and he thinks it is a good idea if we all go on holiday for two weeks." Grissom replied with a small smile. "We both rung up the holiday people and we have brought 7 tickets. For you and Lindsey, Sara, Nick, Greg, me and Warrick."  
  
"Ok. So where are we going?" Catherine said felling a little bit happier.  
  
"Oh. I'm not telling you." Grissom replied smiling. "You will have to wait until the meeting I am organising."  
  
And with that they both got up and walked out of Grissom's office to go and find the others.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
AN:  
  
Sorry about the really long chapter. I sort of got carried away when I was writing it. And it didn't help that I was very hyper on sugar. So what do you think? Please R/R.  
  
* Kawaii Neko* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
  
I still don't own the CSI crew.  
  
AN:  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed by last two chapters. Here is the third chapter. I don't know how old Lindsey is, so I apologise if she acts or sounds older that she is supposed to be. Any way hope you enjoy.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Holiday Heaven or Hell  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Catherine and Grissom walked in to the staff room where, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg were sitting, all deep in their own thoughts. They walked over to the table, and sat down in the spare seats. Grissom looked at Sara's pale face and her eyes were glazed over, as she was probably thinking about the case.  
  
"I'm glad everyone is here." Grissom said, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"What's up Griss?" Greg asked with a false smile.  
  
"Well, Grissom has so good news." Catherine said looking at Grissom with an encouraging smile.  
  
"What is it Grissom?" Sara asked looking at him.  
  
"Well me and Brass thought it was time that we all had a holiday. So. we got 7 tickets for me, you Sara, Nick, Catherine, Warrick and also Greg and Lindsey." Grissom said looking at everyone's faces as the true smiles started to form for the first time in the last couple of days.  
  
"So? Where are we going?" Sara asked looking at Grissom with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Well. I got tickets for us to stay in Hawaii for two weeks." Grissom answered.  
  
"Really?" Greg asked his eyes shining with excitement.  
  
"Yes really Greg. And I have booked us in to a hotel but we didn't have much money so Catherine, Lindsey will have to share a room with Sara if you don't mind?" he said as he looked at them.  
  
"That's fine with me." Sara said looking at Catherine. "Do you think Lindsey would mind?"  
  
"No, I don't mind. And I don't think that Lindsey would mind either." Catherine said giving Sara a smile. "Grissom do you mind if I go and ring Lindsey and tell her about the holiday?"  
  
"No I don't mind. And any way, Brass told me to tell you all that you can go home early. Oh and Catherine remember that we leave the day after tomorrow, and to be in the car park at 10:00am." Grissom shouted after her.  
  
"Thanks Griss. See ya all then." Catherine shouted back, and walked around the corner.  
  
"There is only 3 more rooms, I'm going to have one so that leaves two more, so I guess that you 3." Grissom motioned to Greg, Nick and Warrick. "You will have to decided who will share a room and who will have one for them selves."  
  
Nick, Greg and Warrick all looked at each other, but it was Warrick who spoke first.  
  
"Hey if it's all right with you Nick, I would like to have a room to my self." He said smiling at them.  
  
"And why do you think that?" Greg asked Glaring at Warrick, who only smiled back.  
  
"Well, you and Nick are quite good friends, and if you think about it, we don't know each other at all. So I just thought that you would want to share a room with some one you know." Warrick answered.  
  
Nick and Greg looked at each other, and then nodded at Warrick so that he knows that they understood.  
  
"So how are we getting there?" Asked Warrick.  
  
"Well the day after tomorrow, we will meet each other at 10:00am out side in the car park. You can come in your own cars and Brass said you could leave them in the Car park. We will then go to the port where we will catch our boat to Hawaii. I think it would be better if we go in about two cars and Brass and organised some people to take us. Also because it will take the most of the day to get there, I made sure that our boat has some luxuries, like some where to eat and to relax." Grissom said shifting in his seat. "And when we get to Hawaii we can get a taxi to our hotel, unpack, and then you all have two weeks of doing what you want."  
  
Grissom looked at everyone's faces and he smiled at what he saw. Sara and Greg could hardly keep in their excitement. And Nick and Warrick both had big grins plastered on their faces.  
  
"Well? What are you all sitting here for? Aren't you all going home to get packed?" Grissom asked smiling at them. "Or are you going to go to work."  
  
"I'm going." Said Greg, Nick and Sara together as they were getting up.  
  
"See ya later Griss." Nick shouted as he walked out the staff room door. With Sara right behind him.  
  
"Bye." Greg shouted from some where down the corridor.  
  
"Yeah see ya all in the car park." She said and walked after Nick asking him to slow down.  
  
Warrick had by then got up, and was making his way to the door.  
  
"Bye Grissom." Warrick said giving him a thumbs up. And them walking to the car park.  
  
Grissom was then left sitting in his chair looking at the empty staff room.  
  
'This is going to be an interesting holiday.' Thought Grissom. He then got up and started to make his way home.  
  
*********************  
  
The day for the start of the holiday came quickly for the CSI night shift, Sara and Nick both arrived in Nick's car. When Sara had caught up with nick, the day Grissom had told them about the holiday, she had asked Nick if he could pick her up. Also Nick has to go passed Sara's house on the way to work. Nick pulled is car in to the car park just before 10:00am to find that Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey were all ready there waiting for them.  
  
"Hi ya." Sara asked getting her suitcases out of the boot of Nick's car. "So where is Greg?"  
  
"Here he is." Said Warrick, who had just come in after Nick and Sara.  
  
Greg pulled in to a car space, turning off the ignition, then getting out to get his things from the boot.  
  
"Nice for you to show up." Nick said trying to sound angry and annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Greg said in a hurtful voice. "I sort of over slept."  
  
"So you should be sorry." Nick said trying not to laugh. Everyone was also trying to hide his or her laughter.  
  
"Look." Said Greg, turning around to look at Nick. With an angry look on his face. "I said I am.."  
  
Greg didn't finish his sentence before he saw that everyone was trying not to laugh at him.  
  
"Hey Nick, that was not nice." Greg said looking a little bit hurt and gave Nick a playful shove.  
  
"Hey, sorry Greg but I just couldn't help it." Nick said putting his hands up in defeat while giving him one of his toothy smiles. "But you have to admit that I was good."  
  
Greg just stood there looking at Nick with a hurt look, until Grissom thought that it would be a good idea if they all got going.  
  
"Right everyone." Grissom said getting everyone's attention. "Nick, Warrick and Greg you are all going in that car." Grissom said pointing at the car that had just palled up next to them.  
  
"But Grissom I don't want to go in the same car as Nick." Greg wined with a fed up look on his face.  
  
Lindsey started to laugh at Greg who was acting like a 4-year-old. He looked over to Lindsey and poked his tongue out at her. This her laugh harder.  
  
Grissom looked at Greg with an amused look. He was now kneeling next to Lindsey talking to her, and now and then she burst out laughing. He looked at Catherine and saw that she was smiling at Greg and Lindsey talking together. She then walked over to him still watching them talking.  
  
"I didn't know that Greg was good with kids." Catherine said to Grissom when she was standing next to him.  
  
"Neither did i." Grissom replied sighing at the thought of knowing that he didn't know that much about the people he worked with.  
  
'Maybe this holiday will help us get to know each other a bit.' Grissom thought as he watched Greg play with Lindsey.  
  
"You know Grissom." Catherine said braking in to Grissom's thoughts. "I think Lindsey will want to be with Greg more than the others."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Grissom asked looking at her.  
  
"I don't know.it's just that she doesn't take to strangers like that and that fast. It took her a long time to get used to Sara." Catherine said still looking at Greg and Lindsey.  
  
"Yeah but if you think about it Greg is still a child at heart, so maybe that's what made the difference." Grissom said as he started to walk to the others.  
  
"Yeah maybe your right. I just hope Greg knows what his getting himself into." Catherine said laughing slightly. "Because once Lindsey find a friend, she won't want to leave their sight."  
  
When Catherine and Grissom go to the others, still laughing at the though of Greg having to look after Lindsey all holiday because she wont leave him.  
  
Everyone started to get their bags and suitcases and put them in the back of the car they were going in.  
  
The drive to the port took them only 10 minutes because traffic was light. When they got out of their cars, they were surprised at the size of the boat that they were going to Hawaii on.  
  
"Wow, it's massive." Said Greg looking at the boat and putting his suitcase on the floor by his feet.  
  
"You can say that again." Replied Nick who went to stand next to Greg.  
  
"Well are you two just going to stare at it until it leaves, or are you actually going to get on it." Shouted Sara who was all ready on the boat.  
  
"Were coming." Nick said looking at Sara. Then turning to Greg.  
  
"Oh man. Women are so bossy when holidays are involved." Greg said to Nick, but making sure that it was loud enough so Sara could hear.  
  
"I heard that Greg. And don't think I won't get my revenge for when you played that joke on me the last month, cause I will, and it will be when you least expect it." And with that Sara walked away to find Catherine and Lindsey.  
  
"You sure are in for it now Sanders." Nick laughed. And then walked in the direction Grissom and Warrick had gone, leaving Greg standing on his own.  
  
Greg just laughed and walked over to the swimming pool where he knew he would find Lindsey and Catherine.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN:  
  
Well another end of another chapter, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to R/R.  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


	4. Chapter 4

AN:  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed by last chapters. Well here is my 4th chapter, hope you enjoy.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Holiday Heaven or Hell  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
When Greg got to the swimming pool he found Catherine sitting in a chair by a table talking to Sara, but still keeping an eye on Lindsey.  
  
"Greg." Lindsey shouted and run up to him, and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Hey Lindsey." Greg said hugging her back. "I see that you're in the pool. Having fun?"  
  
"No. But now you're here I will. And don't forget you promised that you would go in the swimming pool." Lindsey said still clinging on to Greg's leg making sure that he got all wet.  
  
"Maybe a little later." Greg said laughing and trying to prize her off his leg.  
  
"Promise?" Lindsey asked giving Greg her biggest puppy dog eyes.  
  
Greg smiled and them said. "I promise. Now go and play."  
  
With that Lindsey walked over to the pool and started to swim about with other small kids her age.  
  
Greg walked over to Catherine and Sara to find them staring at him, like he had two heads or something.  
  
"What? Greg asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"I didn't know you were that good with children!" Sara said, and then took a sip of her ice cold drink.  
  
"I'm not that good with children, I just seem to get along with them better than most people." Greg said giving Sara one of his smiles, and then sat down in the empty chair between her and Catherine.  
  
"You know Greg. Lindsey hasn't taken to anyone that fast, like she has to you." Catherine said watching Lindsey swim about with a Brown haired girl, who looked to be the same age. "And I have a feeling she will want to be around you a lot more than you think."  
  
Greg looked at Catherine and saw that she was smiling.  
  
"What?" Greg asked.  
  
"Well. I was just wondering." Catherine said still looking at Greg.  
  
"What?" Greg said again, knowing that he wasn't going to like what was coming next.  
  
"Well. would you be able to baby-sit Lindsey some time in the holiday if I want to go out?" Catherine asked.  
  
Lindsey walked up to her mum at that moment and sat on her lap drinking what was left of the drink that Sara had brought her. She looked at Greg and gave him a smile, then turned to Catherine and asked if she could have another one.  
  
"Here Lindsey." Greg said digging in to his shorts and then handing her some money for her drink.  
  
"Thanks Greg." She said then ran off to the man at the bar to ask for a drink.  
  
"I don't know Cath." Greg said running his right hand through his hair. "Wouldn't you like someone else like Grissom to baby-sit?"  
  
"Come on Greg. You have seen how she's warmed up to you." Said Sara giving him an encouraging smile.  
  
"And she likes you Greg, other wise she wouldn't have made friends with you so quickly." Catherine said.  
  
"Who likes Greg?" Lindsey asked, making all of them jump slightly at her sudden appearance. "Has Greg got a girlfriend?"  
  
"No." Greg said quickly.  
  
Sara laughed at Greg's reaction, and his face had turned a deep scarlet red. She watched Lindsey take another chair from the table next to them, and put it between her mum and Greg's chair.  
  
"So Greg what do you say about baby-sitting Lindsey?" Sara asked watching his face carefully.  
  
"Is Greg looking after me when you go out?" Lindsey asked her mum.  
  
'Oh great.' Greg thought. 'I bet this is my payback by Sara. Leave me baby- sitting while she goes off and has a good time.'  
  
Greg looked at Lindsey. 'Aw man, I can't believe I'm going to do this.' He thought and then sighed in defeat.  
  
"Ok." Greg said not looking at the people around the table. "But I'm only going to do this once. Got it?"  
  
"Ok." Sara and Catherine said together.  
  
'This is just part of my payback Greg.' Sara thought. "And I can guarantee that its going to get worse.'  
  
"Hi guys." Nick said walking over to the little group with Warrick and Grissom behind him, they all grabbed a chair and sat around the now very full table, that was only suppose to sit about 4 people the most.  
  
Greg groaned and then started to get up. "Does anyone want a drink?" he asked  
  
"Coke please." Nick said giving Greg a smile before starting to talk to Sara.  
  
"Same please Greg." Warrick said.  
  
"Grissom?" Greg said looking at his boss.  
  
"No thanks Greg." Grissom said turning to talk to Catherine, who was on this left.  
  
'I wonder what is wrong with Greg?' Nick thought as he watched Greg walk to the bar.  
  
"Hey Sara. What's wrong with Greg?" Nick said keeping is voice low.  
  
"Oh, well me and Catherine just got Greg to agree in baby-sitting Lindsey, some time in the holiday." She said taking another sip of her drink.  
  
'Poor guy.' Nick thought.  
  
Greg walked back over to the table.  
  
"Thanks Greg." Nick said as Greg put all the drinks down in the middle of the table, and then sat back in his seat next to Lindsey.  
  
"Mum." Lindsey said to Catherine. "Could Nick look after me when Greg does."  
  
Nick was just then taking a sip of his drink when Lindsey suggested it, and he ended up sitting it out over everyone who was in front of him.  
  
"Sorry guys." Nick said smiling weakly. "Am, sorry Lindsey but I cant, you see. I've got some. thinks I need to do on holiday." Nick said whipping his mouth and giving everyone who got wet and Greg an apologising smile.  
  
"Oh come on Nick." Greg said determined not to give this opportunity up. "Its only for one night."  
  
Nick glared and Greg. 'I can't believe his trying to get me into helping him baby-sit.' Nick thought.  
  
Nick was just about to say something to Greg when the Captain announced that they were on their way.  
  
"Greg. Can we go to the front of the boat?" Lindsey asked grabbing his arm and standing up.  
  
"Why?" Greg asked, confused on why someone would want to go to the front of the boat.  
  
"Because I want to." Lindsey said giving Greg her puppy dog eyes again.  
  
'Why does this always happen to me?' Greg wined to himself, as he got up and was then dragged to the front of the boat by Lindsey.  
  
"Poor Greg I feel so sorry for him." Sara said in a sympathetic voice, and then added in a giggling one. "But only a tiny bit"  
  
Catherine and Sara then burst out laughing and started to get up.  
  
"Grissom!" Catherine said looking at him and then said in between giggles. "When Greg gets back, can you tell him that we will be some where on the boat and will be back soon. Also remind him that he did promise Lindsey that he would go in the pool with her."  
  
With that the two ladies left them men with their mouths open with surprise.  
  
"Greg's in for it." Warrick said, after Sara and Catherine had vanished from sight.  
  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling this is only part of Sara's payback. And you know Greg, his probably thinking up another way of getting back at Sara." Nick replied smiling.  
  
"Does anyone want a drink?" Grissom asked as he got up.  
  
Nick and Warrick nodded and then watched as Grissom walked to the bar, and then came back moments later with three cokes.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
20 minutes later, Greg came back with Lindsey holding his hand and walked over to the others.  
  
"Where's Cath and Sara?" Greg asked looking around.  
  
"Well they sort of left you to baby-sit Lindsey, but they said that they would be back soon." Nick said looking at Greg.  
  
"Oh man." Greg said sitting down in the seat next to Nick, Lindsey took the seat next to him and started to look around.  
  
"So what did you two do at the front of the boat?" Grissom asked Lindsey.  
  
"We watched the waves and the port disappear, they Greg told me about all the different clouds shapes." She replied and the looked over to Greg. "Are you looking after me?"  
  
"Yeah it looks like it." Greg said rubbing his eyes. "Do you want a drink?  
  
"Yes please." Lindsey said then turned to all the others, as Greg went to get the drinks.  
  
"Here you go." Greg said putting her drink infront of her, and then sitting down in his seat.  
  
"Thanks." Lindsey said taking a sip then she got up. "Can I go in the pool?"  
  
"Ok, but stay where I can see you." Greg said, them started to mumble something under his breath.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
It had been nearly 3 hours since the CSI's had come aboard the boat. Nick and Greg had changed in to their swimming trunks and had gone in to the pool with Lindsey, who had enjoyed herself thoroughly. Catherine and Sara had turned up about half an hour earlier to find Greg, Nick and Lindsey in the pool playing.  
  
The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful sight. Greg and Nick came out of the pool with Greg giving Lindsey a piggy-back-ride. They all got dried and changed and sat at the table with the others. Lindsey got onto Greg's lap, curled up and fell asleep as soon as her eyes fell shut.  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet." Sara said looking at Lindsey asleep on Greg.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Catherine said looking at Greg, with surprise. "I try everything to get her to sleep but nothing works."  
  
"So what's your secret Greg?" Sara asked looking at him.  
  
"Nothing. I just kept her busy!" Greg said looking at everyone.  
  
Nick shot him a death glare.  
  
"But I had some help from Nick." Greg added quickly as he saw his friends look.  
  
"Well we should all get some sleep." Grissom said getting up, we have a big day tomorrow, and I have a feeling that we will need it."  
  
Everyone got up and started to make their way to the rooms that they were staying in. Sara, Lindsey and Catherine had to share a room, Nick, Greg and Warrick shared one, and Grissom had one to himself. About half an hour later everyone was sleeping soundly.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The sky was a deep dark midnight blue, and it was about 12:30am. Most of the passengers were asleep in their room, but some were still about enjoying themselves. The out line of a person could just be seen by the fait light of the moon. The passengers would have known that it was there if they had looked very closely but it was late at night, and most of them were drunk. The black figure quickly and silently made its way to the bridge. The gun was digging in its back but they knew that it wouldn't be there for long. They quietly turned the handle and opened the door, they then stepped inside taking a quick look around.  
  
'Not bad.' It thought. 'Only the driver, and two sailors. This should be easy.  
  
They crept in and silently closed the door behind them and crept towards the nearest person. They pulled put the gun and aimed at them and fired. The three people slumped to the ground dead, a bullet hole in each of their heads. They killer had make sure that they had the silent part to the gun on so no one hears the shot. (AN: sorry guys but I don't know what you call it. All I know is that you put it on the end of your gun and when you fire, there is no sound.) The figure then walked over to the controls and blew them up. Making sure that in the boiler room the engines would blow causing the ship to sink. They then quickly left laughing silently to themselves. ' This is going to a very interesting time.' The figure thought as it went to its room to wait for then engines to blow.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN:  
  
So what do you think? Please review and I'll post my next chapter soon.  
  
* Kawaii Neko. * 


	5. Chapter 5

AN:  
  
Sorry everyone if I took so long for this chapter to be posted, its just I had major writers block. Well anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed my fic. And also to 'Sara Grissom' and 'MissyJane' for telling me that the silent part of the gun is called a silencer. Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Holiday Heaven or Hell  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
A massive explosion woke everyone on the boat with a start. People had gotten out of bed and were peering out their doors, as Grissom, Warrick and Nick walked down the corridor to the deck to ask the crew what had just happened.  
  
Grissom walked up the few steps and reached out to turn the handle of the bridge, but stopped all of a sudden, making Warrick and Nick bump into him.  
  
"Hey Grissom why did you stop?" Nick asked backing away from his boss.  
  
"Did you fell that?" Grissom said, his had still hovering over the handle, but he was looking at the floor.  
  
"No." Nick said looking at the floor. "But I guess." Nick didn't finish his sentence, because he just had a bad feeling like some thing was terrible wrong.  
  
He stepped pass Grissom who was still looking at the floor and pushed open the door a little bit with the tip of his finger, and stepped inside. Warrick just stood out side looking about trying to find what Grissom was looking at.  
  
"Hey guys." Nick shouted from inside the room as he looked down at the dead body. When he didn't get a response he shouted a bit louder. "WARRICK, GRISSOM. I think you should get in here NOW."  
  
Grissom looked up from where he was starring and walked inside the room with Warrick right behind him.  
  
"What is it Nick, that you have to shout at us for?" Warrick asked looking at Nick's pale face. He then looked around the room in shock.  
  
The room was a bit of a mess, there was 3 blood splatters over different controls where the crew had been working, and 3 pools of blood on the floor where the 3 dead people layed.  
  
"Oh my god." Warrick said looking at them. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
"I don't know." Grissom said bending down over the nearest body. "I think they were all shot in the head. Probably from behind."  
  
"Hey do you fell that?" Nick asked. Grissom and Warrick stopped looking around the room and looked at Nick.  
  
"Yeah," Said Grissom, getting up and walking over to the controls.  
  
"Feel what?" Warrick asked looking at them, his face clearly puzzled. "I don't feel any thing."  
  
"Exactly." Nick said also walking over to the controls. "Shouldn't we feel the engines working?"  
  
"Someth9ng's not right." Grissom whispered to no one inparticular.  
  
"Do you think someone has sabotaged the boat?" Nick asked his boss.  
  
"I don't know, but from what we have seen and heard." Grissom started to say. "The night crew that drove the boat have been shot in the head. The controls have been blown to pieces, and there was an exploding sound coming from the bottom of the boat."  
  
Nick and Warrick thought about this and the only thing that came to mind was that, there was a killer on board and they didn't know whom it was.  
  
The sudden screams and shouts coming from out side the room made the 3 CSI's rush out to see what wad happening. Everyone was running around madly, trying to get into lifeboats, and mothers hugging their children for dear life. Grissom could hear his name being called, and looked around for the source of the voice. Catherine, Sara and Lindsey, who was in Greg's arms, came running over to them, the look of terror on all their faces.  
  
"What's going on?" Nick asked them as soon as they were near enough to talk.  
  
"Some of the crew were coming along banning on our doors, telling us to get dressed and get onto the lifeboats." Sara said her voice shaking, and her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"I asked them what was going on, and they said some how the engines just blew up, they couldn't handle the pressure. One of them said that he phoned up to the control room to tell them to turn the pressure gage down but no one answered." Catherine said staring at Lindsey who saw waking up from the noise.  
  
"We have just found out why he didn't get an answer. All the crew in the control room have been shot in the head, and the controls have been smashed." Grissom said looking about.  
  
"Hey guys don't you think that we should get onto a lifeboat?" Warrick asked watching most of the lifeboats vanish with people in them.  
  
Just then the Captain walked over to them. "Are you Gil Grissom?" He asked looking at Nick.  
  
"No I'm Nick Stokes." Nick replied and then pointed to Grissom. "That's Gil Grissom."  
  
"Thanks." He said to Nick and then turned to Grissom.  
  
"Hi I'm captain Jones." He said shaking hands with all the CSI people. "I was talking to your detective, Jim Brass before the explosion."  
  
The boat started to make some groaning sounds as it started to sink.  
  
"We better get into a lifeboat and I'll tell you about what he said when we get on the island." The captain said walking over to one of the lifeboats.  
  
"What island?" Greg asked, speaking for the first time since the explosion while looking around but couldn't see anything.  
  
"There's an island just over there." The captain said pointing to the very dark shape to their left. "It should take us about 20 minutes in this light to get there, so were better hurry."  
  
With that said the CSI's and the captain got into the lifeboat and started to make their way to the island.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
20 minutes later the lifeboat was about 5minutes away from the shore. The sun was begging to rise, and the sky was all different shades of pink and red. If you looked very closely you could just about see what was left of the sinking boat poking up above the waves. Everyone in the lifeboat was in his or hers thoughts, probably thinking about what had happened that night. Greg was the first to break the uneasy silence.  
  
"Man this has to be the worst holiday I have ever had." Greg sighed looking at the island they were making their way to. "And do you know the worst part about all this?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads tiredly, and looked at Greg.  
  
"The worst part is that it hasn't really started and I didn't even have time to chat any ladies up." Greg said glumly.  
  
Nick and Sara couldn't help but laugh at that statement.  
  
"Where here." The captain said stepping out of the lifeboat, onto the sandy beach, followed by the CSI's and Lindsey.  
  
A group of the ship's crew walked up to them, talking quietly about something.  
  
"Captain?" One of them said. He looked like he was second in command. "I have assembled a group to check the island, with your permission I'd like to start now?"  
  
Captain Jones nodded his head and the group started to make their way to the edge of the forest.  
  
Sara looked around at all the people, most of them were sitting down talking, but a few were going from one group to the other making sure they were all ok. Some times staying for a wile and talking, or just moving on to another group.  
  
'They must be nurses or doctors.' Sara thought, and then she jumped a mile in the air, as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She swirled around quickly to find that it was only Greg, and he looked kinda worried.  
  
"You ok Sara?" He asked, worry clearly in his voice.  
  
Sara looked around to find that the others were all seated on the sand listing to the captain, who was telling them something. She them nodded her head as she looked back at Greg.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked still looking at her. "It's just that you haven talked much since last night before we all went to bed."  
  
"No I'm fine, I was just wondering which one could be the murderer." Sara said gesturing to the people behind her. " I guess I'm just kinda scared, because I don't know who is going to be attacked next or if anyone is. For all I could know, it could be me, you, or even a total stranger that is found next with a bullet in their head."  
  
Greg looked at her with a mixture of emotions showing on his face. He had never seen Sara scared, she had always been the one who seemed braver and up for anything. But standing there looking at her face, Greg knew that he was seeing another side to her. The brave face she always had on when she was working was gone, and replaced with a face of worry and fright, of what might happen next.  
  
"You must think I'm stupid and silly for thinking like this." Sara said barely above a whisper, and turned around so she couldn't see Greg's look.  
  
"Actually I don't blame you for being scared." Greg said looking around the talking people and then out to sea. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm kinda worried myself."  
  
Sara who was looking around the island still angry at herself for letting her feelings slip so easily, turned to Greg with a look of shock and anger showing clearly across her face. But her face softened as she saw he was looking at her with a mixture of worry, sadness and surprise, and his eyes were shining with a look of kindness and understanding, which she had never seen before. She turned back to look at the other people talking on the beach, afraid that Greg would see how she really felt, the feelings that had been growing inside for over a couple of months. Feelings that she didn't understand.  
  
They had been friends for some time now. Ok they liked to play jokes on each other when they could, but if one of them needed some friendly advice, the other would be there for them.  
  
"Come on," Greg said placing his hand on her shoulder again to bring her out of her thoughts. "The captain wants to tell us what Brass phoned him for." and with that he started to make his way over to the others.  
  
Sara gave the other passengers another quick look over, then turned and followed Greg over to the group of people. When they both had reached the group and sat down the captain started to tell them why Brass had contacted him.  
  
"He said that an experience military murderer who was sentenced to life prisonment excepted yesterday morning." The captain said looking around the group, who was listening quietly. "He said the murderer probably jumped onto the first boat that was leaving the next day, to escape from the LAPD who were looking for him."  
  
"Most likely the boat that we got onto." Warrick said shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Yes that is right." The captain said. "My boat was the only one going some where yesterday, and as you have witnessed the explosion, it is no doubt that he is amongst us. Who? We don't know, so we have to be on our guard."  
  
"Didn't detective Brass fax or tell you what he looked like?" Sara asked, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Detective Brass didn't have time to tell me because of the explosion, so I'm afraid that I have nothing more I can tell you." The captain said. "All I can do now is try and find out if there's anyone else living on the island, if not I got to find a way to contact someone to let them know we are."  
  
"That's going to be a bit of a problem." Greg said quietly. "Does anyone know where we are?"  
  
"Some of my crew got maps and communication gear from the boat before it sank. We could use that but we'll have to find a power source." The captain said. "They also got food and water supplies, but I don't know how long they will last,"  
  
They were all silent, listening to the chatting voices of the other crew and passengers.  
  
"Well?" Nick asked, looking from each of his friends. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I have no idea!" Catherine said hugging Lindsey who was falling asleep. "Our crime scene is on the boat which is at the bottom of the ocean. We have no evidence so we can't go and interview any of the passengers. And for all we could know, the murderer could be dead on the boat, or on the other side of the island."  
  
"We can wait for the group that went to look around the island to." Warwick said, but was cut off by someone shouting.  
  
"What the hell?" Greg said jumping to his feet, and running over to the silent groups of people who were staring into the forest. The CSI's, Lindsey and the captain followed behind him.  
  
Just then about 3 men came running out of a clearing in the forest, over to the captain and the CSI's.  
  
"What's going on Davies?" Captain asked the second commander.  
  
"We had checked part of the island and found what looked like a small village that we could stay in while we're here. I told my men to stay there and check for any survivors while we came to tell you." Davies said, his breathing slowing down. "we saw one survivor but he didn't seen to nice, he came out of no where, and told us to stay away, and get off the island. Then he ran back into the forest."  
  
"What? He just ran off? He didn't shoot anyone?" Greg asked surprised.  
  
"No he just ran off." Davies said confused.  
  
"What did he look like?" Grissom asked, staring at Jones with a look of urgency.  
  
"I don't know. He was standing in the shadows and had a cap pulled low over his head. But what was the weirdest part was that he was dressed in an camouflage military uniform." Banks, the other man who came out of the forest with Davies said.  
  
"Do you think that it could be him?" Catherine asked Grissom.  
  
"I don't know, but I suggest that we get all these people to that village, and settled down." Grissom said looking at the passengers.  
  
"Ok I'll lead, Banks you will bring up the rear." Davies said as he started to walk over to the once again talkative people.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen could I please have your attention." Davies shouted, and then carried on when he had total silence. "We have found a small village about 15 - 20 minutes into the forest, we had searched it and we think it is safe for us the stay in while we wait for help. If you would all like to follow me, well be there in no time."  
  
Davies walked to the small clearing in the forest and waited for them to follow him.  
  
"You know, this might not have been such a bad holiday if there wasn't a military murder running around the island." Warrick said as he and the others followed Davies and the passengers to the small Village.  
  
"Yeah I guess you have a point there." Sara said and then gave a little yelp as she tripped over a tree root.  
  
"Are you ok?" Greg asked stopping and giving her his hand as he helped her back on her feet.  
  
"Yeah thanks." Sara said standing up, and still clinging onto his hand, she followed Grissom.  
  
"Way to go Greg." Nick whispered as he nudged him in the side. "You two look soooo cute together."  
  
Greg just gave Nick a grin and fell into step next to Sara.  
  
'Maybe this holiday won't be a total disaster.' Greg thought, as he looked at an opening in the forest. 'This must be where the village is.'  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
AN:  
  
Well there you go another chapter finish. Please review. ^.^  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


	6. Chapter 6

AN:  
  
Just want to say thanks for your review, as I love to know what people think of my fic's. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I felt that it was a good place to stop. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Holiday Heaven or Hell.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
As they all made their way into the middle of the village. The CSI's took in their surroundings, and Sara who was not feeling so scared anymore, let go of Greg's hand and walked over to Catherine and Lindsey, who were seated on a over turn log.  
  
Grissom looked around and saw that there was about 28 small huts all around the clearing, a larger one which he presumed was the kitchen or a hall. Another large one, which had two doors that, had a picture of a lady and a man. 'That must be the bathroom.' Grissom thought. And in the middle was what looked like a small well.  
  
"Not a bad little place." Warrick said looking around. "This could be a nice little holiday village for people to come to, when they want to get away from every thing."  
  
"Not if theres a big murder on the patrol." Sara said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"These huts are a bit like the ones me and some of my collage buddies stayed in, when we went camping for a week." Greg said walking over to the nearest hut and peered through the window.  
  
Sara walked over to Greg and peered through the same window, expecting it to be deserted but it wasn't.  
  
"Not really nice inside though." She said screwing up her face in disgusts at the look of a very thick layer of dust on the table near the door, and 3 wooden beds that had no mattresses.  
  
"Oh Sara, where is your spirit of adventure?" Greg asked, giving her a little playful shove.  
  
Sara just shoved him back, and walked over to Catherine and Lindsey with a small smile on her face.  
  
The next hour every one was given a blanket put into 4s and assigned to a hut. Sara, Catherine and Lindsey were to share a hut, which was next to the one Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Grissom was going to share.  
  
All the CSI's were sitting on the log talking about the coming night, and if the killer would turn up, and take another victim. Sara was listening to the conversation but it was scaring her. The thought of having someone close to her, killed frightened her to death, and she felt she needed to get away from all the talk.  
  
"If you all want to give me your blankets I'll put them in your huts for you." Sara said standing up with hers, Catherine's and Lindsey's.  
  
"Ok." Warrick replied handing her, his and then Nick's and Grissom's.  
  
"I'll help ya." Greg said jumping to his feet and giving her his best grin. While taking some of the blankets.  
  
"Thanks." Sara said with a small smile. She knew that she could count on him to make her feel better.  
  
They walked to their huts leaving the others talking quietly about what to do that night, Greg kept taking small glances at Sara now and again, and saw that she was glancing nervously into the forest. The nearest hut was the men's so Greg and Sara walked in and put the blankets on to one of the mattress-less beds and then started to make their way to the other one.  
  
"It's going to be alright Sara." Greg's calm voice replied, breaking the uneasy silence that was between them.  
  
"Yeah I guess. But I just can't wait to get off this island away from that creep."  
  
By this time, Sara had come to her hut, glanced into the window and froze, her heart leapt into her throat and she couldn't breath.  
  
"G-Greg." Sara whispered grabbing his arm. "Theres someone in the hut."  
  
Greg, who was shocked at Sara's sudden change, looked through the window and saw the shadow on the wall move to the end of the hut, and out of sight.  
  
"He's in there." Sara said, her voice rising and her hold on Greg's arm tightened. "Isn't he?"  
  
"I don't know but I'll look." Greg said shaking Sara off his arm and crept to the door.  
  
"This is such a baaaaad idea. Sanders" Greg mumbled to himself as he reached the door, and then looked back to Sara. Who was watching him nervously. 'Well here goes nothing.'  
  
With that last thought, Greg kicked the hut's door open with such force; it slammed into the will with an ear splitting crash. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to listen, all holding their breaths, dreading it was the killer. Soon after the slamming of the door and Greg disappeared in to the hut, an ear splitting scream filled the deadly silent air.  
  
The captain and some of his men he was talking to, ran to the sound followed closely by the CSI's.  
  
"Sara what's going on?" Grissom asked, his face a pale white.  
  
"I saw someone in the hut and I think it was him." Sara replied, hugging the blankets for comfort. "Greg went to check it out."  
  
Nick didn't wait to hear any more, but ran into the hut and saw Greg sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, he could tell Greg was shaken up, but unhurt.  
  
"Hey Greg are you ok?" Nick asked sitting next to him.  
  
But before Greg could reply, a small sniff came from some where across the hut.  
  
Grissom, Catherine and Sara who had followed Nick, were standing by the door, also heard the sniff.  
  
Grissom looked around the darkening hut, but couldn't see any thing; he then searched for a light switch on the wall next to him and flicked it on.  
  
A dim light filled the hut and the black shadows grew thinner and thinner. Under a table at the far corner of the room, was a curled up figurer leaning against the wall. Its knees were drawn up to its chin, and circled by its arms in a protective way. Everyone looked at the figure, which was most likely trembling from fright.  
  
"Oh dear." The captain said shaking his head, and looking at the Sara and Catherine. Gilt clearly showing in his eyes. "I forgot to tell you."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
AN:  
  
Well there you go. Please R/R.  
  
I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks so I won't be up dating for a while. But I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait. LOL See ya when I get back.  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


	7. Chapter 7

AN:  
  
Hi everyone, I'm back and hopefully with better chapters. LOL Well I must apologise for the long wait; being in year 11 is horrid, all my teachers decided to give me all the major work at the same time. * Mutters and shakes head * Well here is chapter 7 hope you like it, and thanks to all the people who reviewed my other chapters, as I love to hear what you think.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Holiday Heaven or Hell.  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Half an hour later, after the captain had told the CSI's and Greg, who was in the hut. Catherine, Lindsey and Sara were still trying to calm the still frightened person, and after much claming words and a motherly present from Catherine they all made there way back to the others.  
  
The CSI's were sitting in a circle with a fire in the middle to warm themselves up, as the cold night settled in.  
  
"Is she ok?" Greg Whispered to Sara as she sat next to him.  
  
"I think so, but we did give her an awful fright."  
  
"So your name is Mika?" Grissom asked turning to her as she sat down between Sara and Warrick. Her face still pale from the scare.  
  
Mika stared at Grissom for a while debating whether or not to answer, then just nodded.  
  
"Well Mika, I'm Gil Grissom, that's Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders." Grissom replied pointing each of them out. "You already know Sara, Catherine, and her daughter Lindsey."  
  
They all said hi, but when Grissom introduced Greg, Mika stared at him for a while, then her eyes went wide when she recognised him.  
  
"You're the one who came crashing into the hut?"  
  
"Yeah sorry about that" Greg replied with a small embarrassed smile. "You kinda gave us a scare."  
  
Mika nodded "Sara and Catherine explained what happened."  
  
"They did?" Grissom gave a sharp look at Sara and Catherine but carried on. "So what did they say?"  
  
"Well Sara said that she was kinda jumpy after what happened to the boat, so when she saw someone moving inside the hut, she thought it might be burglar." Mika then looked at Grissom clearly puzzled. "But as we're the only ones on the island, as far as the Captain can tell. I don't understand how someone could think that a burglar could be going through the huts?"  
  
Mika then looked from one person to the other, waiting for someone to answer. Grissom caught Catherine giving him a pleading look so he gave her a small nod. She then turned to Mika, and started to tell her about what happened on the boat and that the killer was some where on the island.  
  
As Catherine was telling Mika, Grissom was observing her carefully, taking in her appearance and how she reacted to the information.  
  
Mika was about 5.6'' with brown/blonde hair that just reached just pasted her shoulders. Grissom however couldn't quite tell how old she was because, her young features made her look innocent and somewhat cute. But her crystal blue eyes showed she was both intelligent and bright. He smiled slightly as he watched Mika's eyes widen as she took in the information, but was shock to what happened next.  
  
Mika's eyes glazed over as if she was in a deep thought and then she asked calmly. "How do you know that's he's a experience military murderer who was sentenced to life prisonment?"  
  
"Were CSI's." Nick answered her question, flashing her his special Mexican smile.  
  
Mika face drew a blank.  
  
"Crime Scene Investigators." Warrick explained apon seeing she didn't quite understand.  
  
"Oh. but you haven't got a crime scene, it's on the boat at the bottom of the sea."  
  
"Yep. And as we have no crime scene we have no idea who the killer could be." Greg muttered. "So has anyone got any idea what we are going to do now?"  
  
Everyone was quite, and a few shook their heads.  
  
After a while Mika decided to voice the little question that was going around, and around her head. "Hey Warrick. I been wondering."  
  
"Yeah? About what?"  
  
"Well. you said the killer is some where on the island right?"  
  
By this time Mika had everyone's attention.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you considered that. well. he might not kill anymore."  
  
Sara gave a weak laugh. "I don't understand. Are you trying to say that the murder, who killed a lot of people and blew up our boat and is stuck on the same island as us, is just gonna leave us alone? "  
  
"No, you're not listening to me." Mika insisted. "If you let me finish, you might understand what I'm trying to get at here."  
  
"Then what?" Nick muttered his thoughts echoing Sara's.  
  
"Ok listen. Did the killer see anyone go into the control room when the engine room exploded?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware of" Grissom answered.  
  
"That's because he probably wanted to get off the boat as soon as it stopped. And if he believes that everyone on the boat thinks the engines blew because the pressure was too much, then its more likely he thinks that no one knows he is here."  
  
"And if he thinks that we don't know he is here, then he wont have any reason to kill anyone." Catherine finished a small smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Exactly. Now all we have to do is tell the captain not to tell any of the passengers what really happened on the boat, and all the people that do know to keep quite. That way if the killer is keeping an eye on us until we get off the island, he wont find out that we know what really happened."  
  
"Ok I suppose that's a good place to start, I'll go and inform the Captain, and then I think we all should get some rest." Grissom then stood up and walked to the Captain who was talking to Davies and Banks.  
  
As Grissom and the Captain talked, Davies and Banks jogged over to the group.  
  
"We've decided to have 3 groups to do tonight shifts, they will keep an eye out during the night, its just encase he decides to show up. I'm gonna lead the first one with 3 others, which will start at 9 o'clock. Mr Strokes if you wouldn't mind assisting, it would be a great help." Davies explained.  
  
Nick gave a small nod. "Sure, I'm not that tired anyway."  
  
"Banks will take over at midnight. Mr Brown, Mr Sanders. If you could help him out it would be appreciated."  
  
Greg and Warrick muttered their OK's.  
  
"And that just leaves the last group, which the Captain said he'd do with Mr Grissom, which will start at 3:30 PM. We'll wake up the next group when its their turn, so I suggest you all get some sleep."  
  
Banks the added. "I guess lying low is a better option then going after him, not only will it buy us some time to find a way off the Island, but it wont give the mad man any reason to hurt anyone else."  
  
"Oh come on." one of the men who was going to do the 2nd shift spat. "He's a total nut case, I wouldn't be surprised if he enjoys watching people suffer before they die. Have you even thought that we might not even get rescued? Our boat sank. HELL!!! It nearly blew up! They properly think we're all dead. And with a psychopath in the jungle that is surrounding the village, it won't be long until we all are." With that he marched over to one of the huts and went in, slamming the door behind him.  
  
For a while no one said any thing, just thinking about what had just been said.  
  
"You know. He might have a point." Warrick muttered, breaking the deadly silence in the group. "He might decide to kill us or he might not. We'll just have to see. What do you think Grissom?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's just take this one step at a time. Get some rest, and when its light we cant then go through our options."  
  
With nods of agreements, everyone said their good nights and made their way into their huts. Davies, Nick and the other men got ready for the long cold night ahead, each one filled with dread.  
  
And so. The first night on the Island had begun. No one really knows what is going to happen, when they are all going to be rescued, what the rising sun will bring tomorrow. All they can do is wait and find out.  
  
As the first shift got ready, a dark figure run back into the jungle as silent as it had came, every thing he had heard, re-playing in his head.  
  
"So that's what they are going to do, lay low and hope, how boring." He sat down on a tree trunk after a few meters into the jungle, an evil smirk plastered on his face. "I guess I'll just have to spice things up myself if they wont. And I have to thank that nice man some time for complimenting me, he has NO idea how much I enjoy watching others suffer."  
  
The sound of laughter rang out as he planed on what he was going to do.  
  
"I'll make sure this is a holiday they will never forget."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(Mika's POV)  
  
I rolled onto my back looking up at the ceiling, the soft and even sound of Lindsey, Catherine and Sara's breathing told me that they had finally fell asleep, but I couldn't. I felt so tired and weak, I just wanted to sleep but it just wouldn't come. My parent's faces flashed across my eyes as I shut them tightly. Then the faces of my friend from the tennis team I was in.  
  
We were in the finals for the tennis tournament and I wanted to stay till the end. So mum and dad said that they would go to Hawaii before me, then I could go and meet up with them when it was over. They were only going to be there 2 days before I turned up, and I was so looking forward to telling that I had played the last singles match and won it for the team.  
  
The look on all my friends faces as I won the last set and match was fixed in my mind. Their cries of joy as they came running onto the pitch yelling 'MIKA YOU DID IT. WE WON. WEEEEE WONNNN.'  
  
Then the thought that had been going around my head finally hit me, and it hit hard. It felt like all the wind was knocked out of me, I couldn't breath. The thought of not seeing my family or friends again was suffocating me, I stumbled out of the bed and through the hut's door into the cold night.  
  
As I sank to the floor out side the hut trying to get my breath back, I didn't hear someone coming over to me asking if I was all right. It was only when I felt the hands on my shoulders shaking me gently did I realise. Instantly I thought it was the murderer and struggled to get away. But the grip on my shoulders tightened. I could feel the tears flowing freely down my cheeks, as I tried to push and punch him, to get him to loosen his grip, but he wouldn't.  
  
"Mika please calm down.Mika listen to me. its me Nick. I'm not going to hurt you. Mika please."  
  
I was just about to scream for help when I opened my eyes to see why he hadn't picked me up or, dragged me away.  
  
"N-N-Nick?"  
  
"Oh thank god." he replied with a weak smile. "For a while there I thought I might have to shout for some help. He then let go of my shoulders and rubbed his cheek, which I could tell, was slightly red.  
  
"Nick I'm sooooo sorry." I cried, the tears still falling.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. but I have to say you can deliver a good punch." Nick then got up and held out his hand, come on lets get you back into bed, and in the morning you can tell me all about what was worrying you."  
  
I took it and we both made our way into the hut. When I was in bed and tucked up Nick said night and was about to leave when I stopped him.  
  
"Nick wait."  
  
He turned around and gave me a puzzled look.  
  
"Um. Nick? Could you stay with me until I fall asleep? Please."  
  
With a slight nod Nick turned around grabbed the chair in the corner near the door and put it next to the bed. Sitting down he gave me a smile and then asked.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Kinda, being here on my own, and not really knowing anyone, I guess." I trailed off not really wanting to finish what I had started.  
  
"Can I ask how old you are?"  
  
"16. I'll be 17 in 2 weeks." I managed to get out in-between a big yarn. And with that I fell I to a dreamless sleep.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
!!! B A N G !!! The sound of a gunshot rang through the little village. I sat bolt up right in my bed. It was still dark so I guessed it must still be night. I looked over to the chair that Nick had been sitting on, to find it empty, the other beds in the room were empty as well.  
  
'Were did they go?' I thought, as I started to panic. ' Were are they. They should be here.'  
  
I slipped quietly out of bed and started to make my way over to the bed nearest to me.  
  
"Blood?" I questioned. I quickly made my way over to the next nearest bed.  
  
"There's blood on this bed as well. What is going on?" I whispered. The look of horror in my eyes.  
  
I was just about to make my way over to the last bed when a loud clatter came from behind me. I swirled around to see who was there, but the room bare and the chair was lying on the floor.  
  
"W-w-who's there?" my voice shook. As I looked frantically around the room. Silence was all that answered me. I took a few steps into the middle of the room, and was about to ask again when a spine-chilling laugh filled the hut. Cutting the deadly silence like a knife.  
  
"You're the last one left."  
  
"W-What do y-y-you mean?"  
  
"I had a lot of fun killing the others, it's just a shame you're the last one to go."  
  
A black figure emerged from the shadows, a knife glistening in his hand.  
  
"Any last words you want to say?" He asked as he walked nearer and nearer to me.  
  
I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out.  
  
"Well, got any thing to say?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
AN:  
  
Yay I finished this chapter. * Dance around room cheering * It took a long time but I'm pleased with it. And you don't have to wait as long for the next one as I have already started it and have a good plot. LOL Well hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Any reviews are welcome so please get reviewing, reviewing, REVIEWING, REVIEWING!!!!  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


	8. Chapter 8

AN:  
  
Well chapter 7 was interesting, and I'd like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed. Well chapter 8 is the second part to the end of chapter 7. It is still in Mika's POV, and I'd like to apologise in advance if any of the CSI's, Lindsey or Greg seem out of character.... n_n  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Holiday Heaven or Hell.  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
"You're the last one left."  
  
"W-what do y-y-you mean?"  
  
"I had a lot of fun killing the others, its just a shame your the last one to go."  
  
A black figure emerged from the shadows, a knife glistening in his hand.  
  
"Any last words you want to say?" he asked as he walked nearer and nearer to me.  
  
I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out.  
  
"Well? Got anything to say?"  
  
He kept walking forward, the glistening knife rising steadily with every step.  
  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't move. I had no where else to go, my back was already firmly placed against the hut's wall. I could feel the cold ruff wood through my thin T-shirt. The knot in my stomach tightened, each time the gap between me and the figure shortened. I looked around me, the huts door was still open, and I had the urge to run but when I looked back the figure was standing right in front of me. He laughed. The terror in my face reflected in his dark uncaring eyes.  
  
"No?... Well say your prayers then."  
  
He raised the knife above my head. I screamed as I raised my hands to shield my face from the knife. Instead of the feel of the cold metal of the knife I found myself sitting up in the bed with a cold sweat. My heart was racing so fast I thought it might burst at any minute. Looking around the room I saw Lindsey had moved to share the bed with Catherine and Sara was snoring rather loudly.  
  
I sank back into the covers and rubbed my eyes tiredly. 'It was only a dream' I kept repeating to myself. 'It was just a horrid dream.'  
  
After about 5 minutes my breathing was almost back to normal, so I turned onto my side and looked out the window. The sound of birds floated into the hut followed by thin rays of the new day's light. I could sense movement outside and made my way to the door. Outside, the cool breeze swept through the deserted small village. I glanced around and my gaze fell upon a figure sitting on the logs around a small campfire that me and the CSI's had sat at last night.  
  
A small smile spread across my face. 'I wonder how long he has been sitting there?' I thought as I walked over to him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN:  
  
Well there you go... chapter 8. Re – read the chapter. Man I didn't realise it was sooooo short, must be a new record for the shortest chapter for me. LOL Well guys I'm really sorry it short, but I was half way through typing up day 2 * Mumbles about being 4 pages into day 2 * When I had an idea pop into my head. I've now decided to start each chapter from now on, as a single day of when they are on the island. EG: chapter 9 – day 2. No matter how long or short the chapter is. Well hope you enjoyed it.  
  
PS: sorry but I must have at least 6 reviews for this chapter, for me to up date the next one, which I have ready finished. * Grins and laughs evilly *  
  
Until then... ^_^  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


	9. Important notice

AN:  
  
Hi everyone. I must apologise to you all, cause I haven't been up-dating lately. Im also sorry to say and with some regret, that I wont be writing any more chapters for a while. Ive got major revision for my GCSE's which are coming up * shakes head as she gives all her text books a death glare * and I haven't found time to write more of this fic. But I promise that if I have any free time I will do some and hopefully get it posted for you. I would like to say thanks to everyone, who has reviewed, as I LOVE to hear what you think. ^_^ I hope that you can bare with me, and that you would check now and again to see if I have up-dated.  
  
Sorry and thanks again.  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


End file.
